


[Insert Name Here]

by freyjawriter24



Series: Writing prompts and challenges [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, naming conventions, the rarest of rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freyjawriter24/pseuds/freyjawriter24
Summary: Two unnamed characters go on a date and bond over names.***Written for the GO Events server's Name That Author Round 7 prompt 'rarepairs' (anything except Aziraphale/Crowley and Beelzebub/Gabriel). The challenge required a fic to be 500 words or fewer.
Relationships: Pepper's Mum/Brian's Dad
Series: Writing prompts and challenges [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: GO Events - Rare Pairs, GO Events NTA 7 - Rare Pairs





	[Insert Name Here]

“So, I have to ask... Moonchild?”

“Oh _no_!” the woman said, dropping her face into her hands and groaning. “See, this is why I don’t date.”

The man opposite her laughed and promised he wouldn’t mind if she didn’t explain. She waved him off.

“No, no, it’s fine,” she said, running a hand through her hair and taking a sip of her coffee. “It’s from _The Neverending Story_. I loved it, thought it embodied the beauty of imagination and all that.”

“Ah, right. Haven’t seen that one, I’ll have to add it to the list.” He grinned. “So you chose your name yourself?”

“Yeah. Used to be part of a group who...” She sighed, trying to figure out how to explain all this without sounding too ridiculous. “We were all very into self-actualisation and understanding our deepest inner drives and getting ‘back to nature’ and all that jazz. One of the things was a naming ceremony to help us forge our new paths in life.”

“Sounds amazing,” her date said.

She watched him carefully. He didn’t seem to be judging her at all; the words hadn’t sounded sarcastic – if anything, they’d seemed intrigued, perhaps envious. Worth continuing, then.

“So, yeah. I took the surname ‘Moonchild’, because it was ‘back to nature’-y and nostalgic. And then when I had Pepper, my logic was very much the same – Pippin and Galadriel are _Lord of the Rings_ characters, and I wanted her to have some choice as she got older.”

“Now I _have_ seen those films. Pippin and Merry were definitely my favourites. Good name choices there.”

It was her turn to laugh. “Yep, much the same for me. Arwen’s middle name is actually Meriadoc.”

“Nice! See, we just went for the most basic names possible for the boys,” her date joked. “Brian. Kevin. Anything short and easy and ideally not biblical.”

“There’s a Saint Kevin, though, isn’t there?”

He shrugged. “Yeah, well. There’s only so many boring white boy names that don’t have some Christian connection. It doesn’t matter _that_ much, anyway. We were just going for ‘easy to fit in with, no attachment if they need to change it later’.”

“Smart thinking. I like it.” She took another sip of her coffee, thinking of names and changes and nostalgia and trying new things. She hadn’t been on a date in a long time. She couldn’t remember how any of this was meant to go.

“Just an idea,” she said slowly. “But if you were interested in seeing where my, uh, _unusual_ surname came from... We have _The Neverending Story_ on DVD. Maybe next time the Them are off elsewhere and we manage to foist Arwen and Kevin off on someone else for the night... you could come over?”

An eyebrow raised slowly, and the edges of his mouth twitched. “Are you inviting me to ‘Netflix and Chill’?”

“No comment,” she deadpanned back. A sip of coffee, eye contact maintained. A challenge.

A pause. Then: “Yeah, sure. Why not?”


End file.
